ONE NIGHT
by littlePinkDress
Summary: Gray's one hell of a player aside from Loke and Jellal in Fairy Tail. But what if one day, he made a bet with Loke to see if he could possibly get in bed with a certain blond Celestial Mage? Will this turn out to be another recipe for disaster for the both of them or will Gray succeed? Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: ONE NIGHT

**TITLE: ONE NIGHT.**

* * *

SUMMARY: Gray's one hell of a player aside from Loke and Jellal in Fairy Tail. But what if one day, he made a bet with Loke to see if he can get in bed with a certain blond Celestial Mage? Will this bet just be another recipe for disaster? Read to find out! RATED R! For mature audiences.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: (WARNING: LOADS OF SMUT AHEAD, SO BEWARE!) You have been warned. My first Ever smut/CHAPTER Fanfics! I wanna try something different once in a while. Hope you guys would join me in this smutty adventure! XD Anyhow, sit back, read and enjoy! Do remember to R&R at the end of this chapter! Oh and this is a super long chapter, hope you guys can bare with me but it'll get interesting as the story proceeds on so I present to you chapter one of One Night.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: ONE NIGHT  
_"Before she could say anything more, I crashed my lips against hers."_

* * *

_*Drip* *Drop*_

Rays of warm sunlight streamed through the translucent curtains that were partially covering the glass window. The wooden window panes were slightly opened, enabling the morning wind to enter the room, filling it with fresh air and at the same time, making the polka-dots patterned curtains sway in a certain direction, following the blowing wind. What a great morning with great weather. There in the master bedroom laid a certain ice mage in Fairy Tail. Gray Fullbuster, who was also known as the 'player' in the guild, was laying on his cozy bed with his back facing upwards, revealing his bare sexy back and his left muscular arm wrapping around the long pillow which had supported his head. And as usual, he only had his boxers on while sleeping. Not that it was any of his stripping habits, but he just felt uncomfortable wearing a shirt while sleeping. His hair was utterly in a mess as some of them were covering his heavily closed eyes. It was as if someone had tangled their fingers on them, toughing on em' roughly thus giving him this wild look. It would also mean that he'd have to take about an hour or two just to style it all spiky again, applying all the necessary gels and conditionings later, once he was awake before going anywhere at all to start the day. Gray also looked extremely defenseless while he was asleep, almost vulnerable to anyone at the time being. Even the almighty Gray Fullbuster had a soft side, while in his sleep that is. At least when he was sleeping like this, he was somewhat peaceful. There was so much difference when he was sleeping so soundly and when he was at the guild, flirting away with the population of female mages that were still available for him to screw around. And once he's done with them, he would just leave them be. Yes, in a way, dumping them aside like trash. And often, he would just act like as if nothing had happened the other night, giving the 'victimized' girls the cold shoulder treatment. It was just a screw and leave thing and Gray Fullbuster did all this out of pure entertainment and pleasure. And nothing else as a matter of fact. He was completely not serious about any of it and thought it was just a stupid game he and his friends created which he enjoyed being the victor most of the time, creating guilty pleasures for him only to leave the other party afterwards with practically nothing. That's how the whole bet game worked out between them and that's how Gray spent his days at the guild, other then going on missions with his team consisting of Natsu, Erza and Lucy. The same thing goes for Loke and Jellal. These three were the top three 'players' in the guild with Loke placing first out of them as expected since he's been at it for quite a long while now. All the time, they would be surrounded by girls around their age, be it mages or just ordinary girls, dying to at least get their hands on one of the three, even if it was just for the night at the nearby hotel. It didn't matter much because hooking up girls was a typical thing for any of them, as if part of a daily routine or something. They needed those girls or in fact, those girls needed them more. Either way, both parties would get what they wanted at the end of the day. By that meaning, that they'd have 'fun' together.

_*Drip* *Drop*_  
_*Drip* *Drop*_

.

The sounds of rain water droplets spluttered on the wooden floors of the bedroom as they seeped through the leaked rooftop above every once in a while. Droplets by droplets they kept falling, making the tiny sounds which echoed throughout the room. The stormy grey clouds had already cleared up for the Magnolia white ones by sunrise since it had been pouring heavy the previous night for Kami-knows-what reasons. The dripping sound was continuously heard throughout the room and that made Gray stirred on his bed. For Whatever reason, it was kind of disturbing his so-called 'beauty' sleep. He very much wanted to sleep in since it was a Saturday morning. His arm muscles twitched, making him stirred in the covers of his blanket yet again. He turned to the left side of the bed, his hands now swung over to the other side only to feel something other than a comfy pillow which he had wished for actually. He couldn't figure out what it was with his eyes closed so he moved his hand in a back and forth motion, rubbing it gently on the surface, trying to feel what it really was. One thing was for sure, it ain't a pillow. With the palm of his hands, he could already feel that it was smooth, and somewhat soft and bouncy but not like that of a pillow or anything of such. Much curiosity was now arousing in him which made him want to explore 'the thing' a little further, even with eyes still shut tightly. Oh, Gray wasn't asleep anymore or at least he was pretending to as curiosity had already awoken him earlier on. Playfully, his hand gave it a light squeeze. Mmhn! A soft groan full of desire was heard from the other side of his bed, and it was obviously coming from a girl. It didn't take long for Gray to register the sound in his head, and immediately, he snapped his eyes open, both of them widen in disbelief. His hands also removed from whatever he was touching a moment ago. The sudden realization and shock had almost sent Gray tumbling down his bed but fortunately he was able to regain enough balance.

Did I really just touch that?! He screamed mentally. That was the only question his mind then. Gray blinked a few times, double checking if he was in one of his weird dreams or something but this was the real thing. And why is she sleeping on my bed, furthermore half naked? What in the heavens was going on? Gray began to panic. His mind was screaming inwardly nonstop within him which made his head ache for a split second or so. Right before him was a fair maiden around his age whose silver hair was fanned evenly throughout the pillow and her fringe covering her eyes. She was facing towards the direction of Gray, still asleep at the moment. He poked his weary head up to see the sun up outside of the window and heaved a lazy sigh. Trying to regain his composure, he ran his hands through his ever-so messy hair. He slowly sat up, leaning against the backboard of the bed. His head was now throbbing in pain as he could smell the strong alcohol stench lingering in the room. Gray's sudden movement had caused the girl to stir slightly in his bed but he could care less about that anyways. Gray turned his head to look around him, and to his utmost amazement, his whole bedroom was hectic with all his things on the desk now on the floor, even the clothes that he had worn the day before was thrown on the floor together with the dress which he assumed to be the girl's. His ever-so tidied up room was now in a total mess. Gray could swear that his room was neat a few days back. That wasn't as important when he saw a piece of-what-seemed-like-a-condom (it was a condom actually) lying beside his bed. What in the Makarov happened last night? Sighing was his only reaction upon seeing it as he set his gaze back at the window. He tried recalling what had happened the day before at the guild before he had gone home and the next thing he knew, a certain take over mage was sleeping on his bed half naked. He recalled having some sort of party held at the guild yesterday but couldn't remember everything exactly. It took Gray quite some time till he could remember every single detail that had happened last night. Finally sobering up after a few minutes, memories of the night before replayed in his mind, as if happening right in front of him all over again.

_*Flashback*_  
_~(Gray's POV)~_

Flashing disco lights and blasting music were the first things that caught my attention upon nearing the guild, approximately a few meters away. I could see some of the other guild members already crowding around the main gate. The guild was having a party tonight, celebrating our return from Tenrou Island just the other week. Partying was a treat that I couldn't possibly resist. I needed a break, and certainly partying was the medicine that I wanted oh-so-badly. Indeed I was looking forward to it since there was just absolutely no way that I could miss this and let the rest have all the fun by themselves. With my hands tugged deep in my pockets, I strutted at a quicker pace towards the guild building. Soon, the oh-so-familiar scene had greeted my eyes. Seeing my fellow guild members having a great time enlightened my mood as well. Can't wait to join em' all. In the middle of the guild hall was a huge disco ball and right beside it was two speakers blasting nothing but upbeat music. And below all of it was the dance floor flickering with colorful rainbow neon lights. The guild was more packed with people than usual, which made the atmosphere for the party even better. This is why I love parties so darn much. I thought to myself while searching the sea of people for my group of guild mates. Well, it didn't took me long to locate them, really. I just had to lookout for some boy trouble, if you know what I mean... And there they were, all sitting around the wooden table, drinking beer and chatting away with one another. Everyone was in a party mood. Seeing that there were just enough seats available for me to join in, I made my way there with a welcoming smile across my face. But before I knew it, Natsu had already beaten me to it. Darn, that bastard.

"Move it, flame freak and beat it or else," I told him bluntly as my eyes narrowed at him with much annoyance. Just by looking at his goofy face and squinty eyes made me sick to my stomach. Don't get me wrong, he's my nakama and all but sometimes, he just gets on my nerves way too much. Why does he have to be so damn annoying. Tsk

"...What? Or else what, Gray Captain Underwear?" He immediately shot up from his seat and challenged me with much confidence as his mouth was full of nothing but junk food. Urgh. I couldn't stand the sight of him chewing down on everything that was on the table as it'll just worsen my appetite for supper later on. At least have some descent manners and close your mouth!

"Whatever, I'm not so stupid as to pick a fight with you now, dumbass," I shrugged it off, walking to the other side of the table where the girls were sitting before Natsu could say anything else in response. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Erza eating her favorite strawberry sponge cake and thought, wouldn't wanna piss her off tonight. Smiling contentedly to myself about the right choice I made earlier then. For all I know, if I had chosen to beat the crap out of Natsu then, Erza would kick my ass during the after party held at the basement which was only reserved for our members. That'd be a bummer and it'd just ruin my party mood. Just then, a couple of hot chicks checked me out from the table beside us and whispering something, making them giggle amongst themselves. Not that I had any issues with it and didn't complain much, though I wanted to sit next to Lucy is all. She was dressed up fancifully for this party and no doubt she looked gorgeous in that strapless pink dress which by the way, revealed much of her long legs. Seeing that turned me on for a moment, but I soon found myself being pulled by the arm by one of those girls. Before I could respond to her, she pulled me closer towards her and smashed her lips against mine. What. The. Hell. Our lips moved in sync as I matched her slow and steady pace. Realizing that she needed some air after some time, my instincts kicked in as I broke off the kiss. Oh that felt good, real good. I could feel the eyes of the people around either on me or the girl (I don't even know her yet alone her name) and our tiny make out session. I could care less about any of that though, in fact, heck I even liked getting all the attention from people. Moving down her neck, I brushed her long brown hair away. As I started kissing her on her collar bone, she let out a soft moan, turning me on instantaneously. Before I could continue to do anything, my session was rudely interrupted by someone grabbing my shoulder from behind. Damn it.

"Oi, Gray. That's my girl you're touching there, so piss off alright?" Jellal's voice growled as I spun around to see his pissed off face. I shot him a you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look before raising my hands up in surrender, giving in.

"Woa, Sorry bro. I was about to call dibs on her tonight but oh well..." I huffed, backing away from her. I knew better not to mess with his date. The girl then joined Jellal's side as he swung his arm around her shoulder, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "My bad..."

"Whatever, just remember that..." he trailed off, with eyes narrowed at me clearly warning me not to mess with the girl.

"Sure, sure. I'll get going now."

Literally everyone around us witnessed the whole ordeal that had just happened and shot me some dirty looks. Erza gave me a disapproving look while Lucy was disgusted in all as I could see it in their faces. I sighed in defeat. Geez. I thought I'd be able to hook up with someone tonight. On second thought, I'll just have to help myself to some alcohol at the bar instead.

"Well, look who's here tonight. Isn't it the notorious player, Gray Fullbuster? You enjoying the party tonight?" Loke called out to me while waving his hands, indicating that I sit next to him at the bar. And as usual, I could see that he had a brunette haired girl right next to him sitting with her legs crossed. She was wearing a tight miniskirt and a black fancy top which revealed much of her chest area and to be honest, the sight of those big bouncy things kind of turned me on already. I mean I would definitely do her if Loke didn't get to her first but I guess luck just wasn't on my side tonight, not just yet I hope. Well, she really fit the bill of being Loke's type after all. Smoking hot babe. What a lucky bastard. I thought to myself as I approached the bar. By then, Loke had already wrapped his arms around the girl's exposed shoulder.

"Yo. What's up, Loke? The party is pretty awesome so far I guess," I said plainly while looking around for a second before taking the empty seat beside him. I could barely hear myself speak as the music was blasting way too loudly upstairs. No doubt, I could tell that everyone was enjoying themselves. Including me to be honest though I almost stole Jellal's date for the night just now.

"It's so rare that Master threw his guild members a party this big, right?" He asked me as his eyes flirtatiously gazed at his girl for the night. He sure has some taste for women. I thought. She had both the perfect figure and a pretty face.

"Yeah I guess, so is that pretty lady your date for tonight, Loke?" I asked while giving my signature smile at her. Right after that, I ordered a mug of beer from Mira who was at the counter, serving out food and drinks at the party along with her little sister, Lisanna.

"Oh, Gray. Just stop with your flattery. You and I have been friends for a long time now so you should know that I—" before he could say anything more, I interrupted him.

"That you don't date? I get it. Yeah, yeah," I gave him a smirk of my own which made the girl giggle for a bit. She was now glancing at me, and I could tell that she was smiling at me as well.

"You sure know me well, Gray. What about you then? Where's your girl for the night?" He asked me.

"I haven't found her yet, no luck, is all. Any suggestions for me, Loke?" I told him, as I took a sip of my beer after that.

"Well, in fact I do. If you, Gray Fullbuster, can get in bed with that girl over there by tonight, then I'll give you 100 000 Jewels for it as a reward. How about that?" He suggested, as he pointed his index finger at a certain take-over mage who was helping out at the bar.

"Lisanna? We're playing this bet game again, Loke? Then count me in. It's been quite some time now huh," I replied him as I continued eying my potential bet from afar. 100 000 Jewels for someone like her was way too easy if you'd ask me. Me, Loke and Jellal would often have these bet games once in a while. And it has been a month now since my last bet which I had to sleep with Cana. Of course, being me, the Great Gray Fullbuster, I had to win it and the reward was 150 000 Jewels from Jellal himself. It was an easy bet that came along with easy money really, since Cana was literally drunk throughout. However, Loke was still by far the one who had slept with the most number of girls amongst the three of us, following by me and then Jellal.

"As expected, you'd love a good challenge from me. Am I right?" Loke smiled weirdly, giving my goose bumps all over my neck. Urgh. How gay can he possibly get. I sighed at the thought.

"Fine, I'll get her by tonight. Just make sure to pay up tomorrow," I said before finishing up my beer, taking my leather jacket along with me, throwing it to my shoulders. "See you around then."

"One of these days Gray, you wouldn't be able to get the girl you want... Don't be too cocky Gray."

The time has come to make my move on her so that I could get this whole bet over with. And fast, for time was ticking away at a rather fast speed.

"Hey Lis'! You wanna hang out for a bit, with me?" I said in a seductive tone as I approached her from behind the counter, and wrapped my arms around her slender waist. I was pretty sure that no girl in this guild could resist having me as their company. This was a new trick that I wanted to try out on my new 'prey' and I call it the 'hind' tactic. My sudden voice and touch had startled her, which made her flinch slightly in the process. She almost dropped the tray that she was holding on but luckily I had managed to grab hold of it before it could hit the floor. Oh boy, thank Mavis for that. I thought to myself. It would have been bad to cause a commotion like this.

"Ehh? L-let me go,G-Gray-sama. I need to get back to work you see," Lissanna struggled with her words as her back was still facing me. I could already tell that she was embarrassed and that she was blushing with different shades of red.  
I pulled her waist closer to my body, squeezing her a little tighter. Her back was now in contact with my chest as she let out a small yelp in response.

"What's wrong?" I bent down lower in order to whisper in her ears in a flirtatious tone this time. Actually, this was another trick that I had learnt from Loke of all people.

"I-its n-nothing, Gray," she said shyly while fidgeting with her hands in front of her. How cute and innocent. I thought. From the sides, I could see that her face was flustered. My new trick was working pretty darn well on her. And I got to thank Loke for that.

"That's good," a smirk grew on my face then.

Seeing that she was completely off guard for me to strike, I needed to make my next move quickly. Leaning even closer to her ears, I blew my breath against it, teasing her in a way. Teasing girls was my forte. I started nibbling her upper ear using my lips as I massaged her hips, making her moan in the process. She tried to resist me a few times but decided to give in after a few tries as I was still taking control over her. Who knew I had such an effect on her.

"G-gray, s-stop please. W-we shouldn't be doing this here. T-there are people here," her voice was in embarrassment before pulling her head away. Not to mention, she also gave me a push, indicating for me to leave. Her face was in a down cast; her cheeks were growing redder by the seconds. Oh, what a stubborn one. However, I wasn't going to give up on this bet, not just yet. Her push was so light that I didn't even budge, really. I momentarily gave her a confused look before nodding in agreement. Little did she know that it was just another trap which I had prepared for her. I just couldn't help it but to laugh my gut out on the inside, knowing that she would fall for my trick. How stupid.

"I get it Lisanna. I'll leave for the night. Sorry for disturbing you. And hmm... enjoy the rest of the party yeah?" I told her while handing her back the wooden tray from earlier. She took it from my hands with some sort of hesitation as I bid her my farewell. Just when I was about to leave the guild for my apartment, I heard an all too familiar voice calling after me.

"W-wait! Gray! I-is it okay if I come over to your apartment later when I'm done?" She asked.

"Sure, come over whenever you wish, my love," I smiled at her before kissing her forehead. She simply just blushed and looked away. "See you later."

"I'll er... see you then Gray," she bit her lower lip.

All I have to do now was to wait, patiently. Though, it's quite a shame to leave this party so early, knowing that I could get a few more girls in bed with me. Furthermore, I could have some more fun with the rest drinking the night away. It was so seldom that all of us get to party hard like this. If it wasn't for Loke's bet, I would have loved to hang around much longer just to maybe take a couple of more shots before chilling with my group of friends. Too bad really, I just couldn't help it for duty calls. Maybe next time, I'd throw a party at my place too. I thought to myself as I was already on my way back home. My house wasn't that far from the guild so within a couple of minutes, the place was in my sight.

Continuous knockings on my door were heard after a few hours later. Hell to the long wait. Patience was definitely not one of Gray Fullbuster's virtues. At least during the wait, I managed to do some work out: did some pushups, lift some weights, and stretches. So now I was covered in nothing but sweat. Wiping away bits of perspiration on my forehead, I made my way to answer the door only with my sweatpants on. "Wait. I'm coming."

"Hi there..." Lisanna greeted me shyly, while staring at my six packs with a hint of lust in her eyes. Oh boy.

"Like what you see?" I smirked at her.

"W-what are you talking about?" She snapped out of her gaze. "So are you going to let me in or what? It's raining outside no?" she chuckled.

Oh, didn't realize that it was pouring outside now that she mentioned it. "Yeah, come in."

"Do you want anything? To drink may be?" I asked her while shutting the door behind me.

"No need Gray, I know what I want and that's right... here." she leaned closer to my body, with her index finger pointed at my chest. Slowly, she began tracing her small fingers down my six packs. Oh, that felt good. I grabbed her wrist and pulled it away. "What's wrong, Gr—"

Before she could say anything else, I crashed my lips against hers. Her lips were as warm and soft, just like the other girls' I've kissed before. She tried to resist me and backed away, but failed, only to realize that she had ran out of space since I was blocking the door the whole time. Soon, I pinned her against the concrete wall, with my legs in between hers, pressing some of my body weight against her. My lips came into contact with hers again, but this time, there was no resistance at all from her and she was the one who kissed me back instead. Part of me just wanted to screw her fast so that I could get this whole shit bet over with since it was giving me way too much trouble to begin with. However, my raging hormones said otherwise as I maneuver my hands around her mid thighs, lifting them up to support her body to the wall. I pressed my sweaty body against hers, making her let out a long moan escape her pink lips. It didn't take her long for her fingers to interlock in my hair, tugging it slightly. Soon, I too found myself letting out a moan or two. Our kiss became more passionate when she bit my bottom lip, finally asking for entry. However, I denied her access in response.

"Ah... Gray..." she moaned.

I broke off the kiss in response as I looked at her blushing face. Her blue eyes were filled with nothing but lust in it. So she's this desperate for it? Was she drunk or something? I questioned myself mentally.

"Why did you stop? Is something the matter, Gray?" Confused, she asked me in between her weak voice.

Not wanting to answer her, I simply ignored her question and continued to where I had left off. I began grinding my knee against her womanhood in a back and forth motion, making her moan even louder. It was an easy job done since she was wearing a mini skirt. Before I knew it, she too was moving in rhythm with the pace that I was going at. "Mhnn..Ahh! Gray... T-that's... kyyya!"

Before I knew it, she had came in her underwear. Sticky liquid had came out of her underwear and seeped into my sweatpants. I could tell her underwear was soaking wet by now. Finding it somewhat bothersome, I yanked it off her legs and threw it over to the couch area. So now her wetness was dripping down her thighs.

"Please, Gray-sama," she had let out a sweet moan between her breaths as she wrapped her arms around my neck, looking at me straight in the eye. I could see that her beautiful silvery eyes were burning with so much desire, craving for my touch as well. However I wasn't ready to give her what she wanted so easy just simply because she had asked nicely for it. In fact, I wanted to toy around with her a bit more before we get to our heated moment together for the night is still indeed young.

"Please what, Lisanna?" I whispered with a rather husky tone in her ear, smirking mentally to myself knowing that I will succeed in getting her in bed with me tonight. My friend below was now bulging out from the sweatpants as I continued to rub my erection against her dripping wet core, more liquid began flowing out from it. I was getting turned on even more than before as she moaned out my name in satisfaction. Snaking my hands around her waist, I unbuttoned her bra, revealing her bare breasts in front of me.

"Gray, please... "She trailed off, grabbing my wrist in the process and brought my hands to her breasts as she made a small whimper when my cold hands came into contact with her hard nipples. I just couldn't resist the temptation to fondle around with her tits, and the next thing I know I found myself twisting and rubbing them with my fingers as they go harder after every stroke I made. Her moans were getting louder as I continued stroking it with more force. Her head was now tilted backwards, feeling aroused by what I'm doing to her body. She liked it obviously and I sure as hell won't be stopping here now that she's been pushing my self-control since I do not want to hurt her so badly afterwards.

**_~To be continued~_**

* * *

_! Author's note !_  
_So guys how'd you like the first chapter? I'd like to have your reviews on it before uploading another chapter or even continuing the story so do leave comments telling me if I should continue the story. Aye!_


	2. Chapter 2: JEWEL PLEASE

CHAPTER TWO: JEWEL PLEASE

* * *

Trailing hot kisses from her cheeks all the way down to her neck and her sexy collar bone, I found myself, without thinking, started sucking on her soft skin each time my lips made contact with her and making sure that I had left my evident marks all over her body. My fingers had found myself gazing lightly against the skin on her inner thighs, rubbing tenderly through the fabric in the border of her panties, and I couldn't help being so wet for the reason that I was doing such a sinful thing to her body. I couldn't help but to lick and tease her to the fullest. This was getting irresistible.

"Gray," she quietly moaned under her breath.

My eyes stared down her now exposed body as all I could think about then was to just screw her right there and then, taking that purity from her for good. Lifting her up in my arms so that she was no longer pressed alongside with the wall as I maneuvered her to my bed…

After recollecting the pieces of memories the heated night before, it was dawned on Gray what he'd done to the feminine take-over mage. Taking the girl's virginity just like that. Gray heaved a frustrated sigh. Nothing but thoughts were flashing through his mind, not that he was responsible for taking the girl's first time but what would happen then if let's say her elder sister Mirajane found out that her little not so pure anymore sister had slept with a player like himself. That would be nothing but trouble for the guy, worst still, what if he'd get her pregnant. Oh that would be devastating alright. But none of that really mattered at the moment except for the fact that Gray was late for work since he had to run some arrant for the Master every beginning of the week. However, he couldn't just leave Lisanna all alone in his apartment like this. What if someone barges in without permission and sees this mess?

Looking at her innocent face whilst sleeping peacefully, his hands found their way to her shoulder. He shook it faintly with just enough force to bring her back from her deep slumber. Being the gentleman Gray was, he couldn't possibly leave the girl alone when she was in this state that's for sure. Sure he did sleep around with girls before but he'd never abandon one of his close comrades like her. Lisanna stirred in his bed, turning around to see the ice mage shirtless, revealing his toned abs. She almost drooled at the sight of those sexy muscles of his but on second thoughts, stopped herself from doing it. Remembering what had came down between the two of them last night, she immediately jolted out of her blankets, leaning back alongside the bed board with the sudden recognition that crossed her mind as if on cue. She was so drunk last night after the party that she couldn't fully remember exactly why she had came over to Gray's house in the middle of the night and now finding herself in his bed, practically naked. She buried her face in her hands, hoping to sober up just for a little bit so much so that she could face Gray. Her head was throbbing from all the drinking last night she was having a hangover. God it was such an embarrassing moment for her after all, it was indeed her first time with anyone. Nonetheless, she was relieved that her virginity is now gone; now she won't be teased at by her friends for being a virgin anymore. She was so sick of it; she'd had enough of whatever they're saying about her being nothing but a worthless virgin. Sure she might have a small girly crush on Gray when they were still kids back then but...

Gray's dark blue eyes continued to eye her movements, and frankly speaking he was expecting the girl to let out a scream or at least give him a tight slap to his cheeks but guess that won't be happening anytime soon. He thought.

"Gray... Did we... really do it last night?" She asked still with her face buried in her hands, refusing to look at Gray straight in the eye. Her voice was getting hoarse most likely because of the fact that her throat was all dry and parched.

It took a moment for Gray to respond to her, choosing his words cautiously, not wanting to break the girl's heart too much, "Hmm, I guess we did had some wild puppy sex last night?" He let out a soft chuckle afterwards, utterly amused at his own words.

Lisanna removed her hands from her face and looked up at him, meeting his gaze finally. Her face was flustered due to his straightforward comment. "Oh, I see..."

"You ought to wash up Lis, Mira-nee might be worried about you. I have to go and meet Master now so... don't take too long." Gray told her in a bored tone, flipping over blankets to cover up her exposed body parts that were in sight before sliding off from his bed, finding for some fresh clothes in his closet close by.

"Wait, Gray! About last—"

"I'm sorry, I have to go now," Gray said, not bothering to even look at her before walking off towards the door and shutting it after him...

Gray's POV

I just knew right from the start that it would turn out to be like this. I would constantly end up screwing the girl only to leave her the subsequent morning without a single word. This morning however was to some extent unusual in a way since I did wake Lisanna up before making my way to the guild. Still though, I had managed to dodge her questions as swiftly as I could. The very last thing I want to happen now is that she would get the wrong idea about me doing it with her but little did she know that it was just a self-indulgent bet game of mine. And that she would just be nothing more than a mere acquaintance to me after this. One thing was definite nonetheless; I'm going to get the reward from that bastard Loke for good once I see the guy around the guild. Running a hand all the way through my hair, I let out another sigh thinking that perhaps it was kind of wrong to take the Jewels from him. I mean, don't get me wrong here, I did take satisfaction in doing it last night with the girl but sorry to say, she wasn't just any of my casual hook ups that I've been with. Well now I am staring to doubt my actions last night. Was it just a slip-up to sleep with her? Should I just convey my regret to Lisanna and pretend that yesterday at the party didn't happen at all? These questions were merely roaming all over my head as I headed towards the direction of my second home, Fairy Tail. Pushing away those unimportant thoughts to the side of my head, I shoved my chilled hands down to my jean pockets upon seeing my destination in sight. Entering the front wooden gate, Mirajane, Lisanna's elder sister called out my name from the counter close at hand where she was occupied with her customary schedule of managing the guild's only bar. "What's up?"

"Gray! Have you seen Lisanna anywhere? She didn't come back home last night and I'm worried sick about her," she said restlessly with much unease in her voice, obviously worried about her one and only sister, almost certainly because she wouldn't want history to repeat itself all over again right before her. I couldn't blame her for asking though but the question did catch me off guard. Well, shit. Mentally cursing to myself, I really needed to play it cool here if I don't want her internal devil to slaughter me into miniature bits later on.

Placing a hand on her shoulder to get her attention back on me, I said, "Calm down Mira, I'm sure she's fine so don't worry too much. In any case Lisanna can take care of herself." I had sounded so persuasive for once it scared me for a moment, even I would have believed it myself.

"You're right, I should calm down. She's already a teenager like you and I should give her some space once in a short time. I should've known well, thanks Gray," she gave me a quick faint smile before turning to finish off whatever she had been doing previously.

_Phew!_ That was a close call right there, success indeed. But then again, little did she know that I was with her little sister for the whole night doing the crudest things to Lisanna she would have never imagined. Furthermore, she was in my house and to be more unambiguous, my bed.

My job here was completed after carrying out whatever Master had prearranged for my weekly tasks every now and then. It was about time I got to find where that man slut (how ironical) Loke and get my reward at last. Looking for him was an effortless thing seeing that I know he would be at someplace in the guild, most likely with a girl snuggling at him. And true enough, he was at the dining area eating yes, but more like sucking on the girl's face for that matter if you know what I mean. What can I say; the guy is like a chick magnet which meant that he was bound to have a girl by his side almost every day. I can't blame him though, he had rough with his ex girlfriend and sad to say, things didn't turn out so well between them. He just didn't seem to do relationships, well not anymore after Karren that is. Nearing the distance between the two of us, I called out to him. However there was no response from him. Typical Loke.

"My sincere displeasure to interrupt your session but Earth to Loke here," taking a step further forward, I cleared my throat at the scene before me. As much as I dislike to interrupt their make out session but I need to get the Jewels from him.

Turning around to face me, the girl shot me a glare of her own, having to stop whatever they were doing to each other faces earlier as she removed herself from Loke's lap. Before she could walk off, Loke had managed to whisper something into her ear. A teasing smile appeared across her lips as she walked away, finally out of sight.

"What do you want Gray, you know I really hate being disturbed right?" Loke made a grunt of his own while his eyebrows gave me a questioning look. I nodded before replying.

"Whatever Loke, I know it's my bad. Look, I got Lisanna to sleep with me last night as a bet. Jewel please?" I smirked at him, extending a hand out to him signaling him to give me my reward.

"Oh my? What can I say? You never fail to impress me with your bets, Gray..." he trailed off.

"Here's your bet money."

Smiling, he then placed a small pouch of Jewels in my hands before closing it. "Thanks, I'll see you around Loke."

Making my way out of the guild dining area, I was greeted by a pair of brown eyes looking at me with much disgust. It was from Lucy. Her disgusted looked almost turned into a death glare before gulping down her drink from the bar as she gave me a disapproving look. Could it be that she overheard my exchange with Loke? I questioned myself. It couldn't be, could it?

But no matter what it was, what's up with_ her_?

_~To be Continued~_

* * *

Author's Note!

Well what did you guys thinking of this chapter? I know it's doesn't have much smut however I wanted to develop the plot even further to make things even more interesting later on! So Fav/Follow/Review the story if you liked it so far as well and stay tuned! Aye!


	3. Chapter 3: SUCH A MAN-WHORE

CHAPTER THREE: SUCH A MAN-WHORE

* * *

Lucy's POV:

_Disgusting_! Absolutely sickening, filthy and everything in between! I couldn't help but feel disturbed just by looking at Gray, the way he held Lisanna into a tight embrace at some point during the party, the way he whispered into her ear, and the way he made the girl want everything from him that night. I knew where it was going yesterday heck; it was the matching old practice of getting his date in bed with him every single time! Or at least, that was what Loke told me about them participating in bets like these. The thought of him screwing every girl he saw utterly grossed me out. I mean honestly speaking, why can't these three men slut (Gray, Loke and Jellal) be committed to only one girl? At times like these, I found myself perplexed their ideology. And to think that I actually fell for one of them back in those early days... Never mind that. Clearing my head, I made sure to shove all the rambling thoughts that began rushing in, the moment I started to look back at my past with Gray in it, away. I watched Gray closely from the bar, comfortably sitting while I ordered my strawberry shake from Mira, as he approached Loke with a smirk on his full lips. Just seeing that dim-witted signature smirk of his on his face made me want to throw up all of my breakfast earlier this morning and I unquestionably knew for a fact that he wasn't up to any good at all. Let's just face it; the guy was your ideal definition of a classic troublemaker as well as a douche bag, not to mention a man-whore. I was very well conscious of what he was doing other than going on missions and hanging out with us, his fellow guild members. This is what I'd like to call his extracurricular activities outside the guild itself. I was fully aware of it all. Maybe I could make an exception here and there with Jellal and Loke since they've had it really bumpy with their past relationships before, but for Gray I couldn't. He must've had a reason of his own for doing all these bets, right? Whatever it was, I hoped that one of these days, they would be able to change for the better... _All_ three of them...

Taking a nip of my freshly made shake, I sneaked a quick look over to where Gray was standing; he had worn his casual jeans together with a black blouse and to seal all of it up, he had his brown leather jacket on as well. Damn, the guy did have some fashion taste, without a doubt. Wait.

.

.

.

.

Was I checking him out? No! Lucy, what are you doing, you must to snap out of this trance at once. The inner voice within my head was blaring out at me then. Now wasn't the time to be checking any guy out Luce! Pursing my lips, I give it a thought. What could he be up to this time in the morning? No matter what it might be, I blindly assumed it to be something obnoxious. Since Loke had his lips locked with some girl, I saw Gray having to cut short their lovey dovey moment together unfortunately. From my point of view, she didn't look relatively contented either as well as so was Loke seeing that they had shot Gray a scowl. The two of them exchanged some words before Loke had drawn out a small bag beside him, handling it over to Gray's hand. I couldn't help but be curious as to what was in that pouch of Loke's. Seeing a satisfied grin on his face afterwards, it was dawned on me what they were exchanging earlier on as he gave it a few tosses with his hand. Jewels! They were filled with jewels, well why I am not taken aback there. Wait, could it be that last night… _Lisanna_? Shit! Could it be that Lisanna had become in victim, his bet? I just knew it, so my gut intuition was accurate after all. I cursed under my breath at the thought of him having his own nakama caught up in that dumb bet game; it sickens me to no end. Not to mention that Lisanna was still in her schooling years. How could he do this to her innocence?

He made his way over to where I was sitting as I silently cursed even more than before. Trash, in fact my impression of him just turned from bad to worst. He was both the perverted stripper and the ladies' man in the guild and I wasn't too thrilled to hear so many rumors about him or his friends.

When his dark blue orbs met mine, I couldn't help but feel violated at our eye contact as he had this smirk on his face. Impulsively, I had shot him a dirty look of my own which turned into a death glare seconds after as he walked past me, giving me the 'what the hell' look in reaction. Well, would you just look at that, the guy could get away with just about anything, and I meant anything for that matter? Bluntly speaking, it was like as if he had owned the entire guild, not literally, but proclaiming how he could do whatever he pleases and get away with it without a sweat. One of these days, the great Gray Fullbuster is going to have to be taught the hard and agonizing way.

In spite of everything, I couldn't get my psyche off of the whole ordeal last night. I mean I did sense something devious but didn't think it would turn out to be like this! Tugging on my blond hair, my mind continued to debate non-stop causing me to feel rather aggravated at all these redundant thoughts lingering around it's driving me over the edge. I let out a sigh, what was there to think about anyway, right Luce? Just leave the guy be and you'll be fine no doubt. There wasn't any point wrecking my brains out over the matter, heck it wasn't even of my business to begin with! Oh silly me, getting all worked up over non trivial subject like this… Brushing it off, I resumed taking sips from my drink. Who cares about Gray anyway, he's just another man-whore in disguise.

Abruptly, I felt an arm snaking its way around my waist. Yelping in reaction, it made me more or less to choke on my milkshake. Coughing from the impulsive touch of someone's hand, I turned around to see murky brown orbs looking at me directly in the eye, nearly piercing into the depth of my soul. I could swear that every single time our eyes were to meet; it would have the exact effect on me, sending me chills all over my body. Nonetheless, Loke's dark eyes, they're striking… in a seductive way.

Jerk. I cursed under my breath, making sure its low enough only for him to hear while roughly yanking his hand off me. Just a minute ago, he was making out with the brunette and I positively do not want to know where that hand had been, if you know what I mean.

"Getting a bit feisty now, Lulu? But don't worry, I like it aggressive too," Loke whispered huskily in my ear, making my goose bumps to appear at the back of my neck as he moved in closer to take the seat beside me.

Not letting my defenses down that easily by this cheesy line of his, I shot him a frown. Why does he always have to be this flirty around girls anyway? If he was after me for the countless time, well then newsflash Loke, I'm not interested in any of you man-whores.

"And don't ever call me by that name. I hate it, it's annoying," I simply shot back at him.

"Ouch, that hurts, Lulu. I only wanted some company with you," he pouted while placing a hand on his chest, pretending to be hurt by my cold remark.

"Well then how about I suggest that you resumed whatever you're doing to that brunette previously, I'm sure she wouldn't mind spending _quality_ time with you, Loke." I retorted, making sure to stress on the word so that he got the hint. I smirked inwardly at my comeback. Hah, beat that Loke.

"I'm really flattered Lulu, that you were actually looking at me from afar." He smirked.

"Could it be that you're jealous, Lulu?" he added as I basically just stared at him plainly, what gibberish baloney he was spouting here. This was getting rather nonsensical for Loke.

"Its okay, Lulu. She wasn't even that good at it besides, I'm sure you can do a much better job at it so what do you say?" he said with a flirty tone, winking at me.

This guy is unbelievable!

Without realizing that my defenses were down, he leaned forward before pressing his lips against mine. My eyes widen with much disbelieve upon feeling the contact of his lips with mine. They were soft; his lips were soft and warm. The kiss wasn't any of special meaning; there was no tongue or whatsoever but just the feel of his lips on mine had made me wanting for more. My legs stared to feel like jelly at the same time as I kissed him back. The kiss just felt nice.

Wait, what? What on Earth am I saying? Snapping out of my fantasy trance, I made an attempt to shove Loke off of me but to no avail as he persistently pushed his lips with much more force this time; his muscular arms were around me as me held me tight in his arms. Mustering all of the strength I have left I gave him one last shove, but he wasn't budging at all. The sirens in my head were screaming at me to stop at once for this cannot go any further. Without thinking twice, I stretched out my hand, grabbing my unfinished drink on the counter and splashed it at him which made him in breaking off the kiss consequently.

He took a step back, releasing his strong grasp around me whilst the strawberry shake was then dripping gradually from his hair and seeped into his shirt. The way he was looking at me in eye, was it just me or did I just see a bit of hurt in there? Perhaps, it was just my mind's eye. "Hmm, strawberry flavor. Thank you for the sweet treat, Lulu."

Licking the side of his lips, he smirked teasingly at me.

"How could you, you jerk? Such a man-whore you are Loke, I can't believe you." I snapped back at him bluntly. So now I know for sure that that the upsetting look just then was nothing but an imagination of mine. It was just another of his traps was all for I knew; it was too good to be true. For that, I swore to get my defenses up even higher around these three man-whores.

I gave Loke one last glare before stomping out of the guild hall without any sort of hesitation, wiping my lips with the back of my hands in an effort to rub out the feel of his lips on mine completely for good.

_To be continued~_

* * *

Author's Note!

So guys, how did you think about that since things are heating up between our beloved characters? Do let me know your suggestions and how i can improve my writing style and Favourite/Follow/Review if you like the story so far! However, there won't be another chapter next week. Sorry about it guys, school life is kicking in so please be patient with me. Aye!


	4. Chapter 4: THE AFTERMATH

CHAPTER FOUR: THE AFTERMATH

* * *

Lucy's POV:

I could immediately sense my face flaring up in different shades of scarlet red, if not even darker than that of Erza's hair. Damn that bastard Loke and his flirty stunts. By some means, it would constantly get me all flustered, but it wasn't for long until I regain my composure and calming pulse once again. Nevertheless what was that all about, well it wasn't his first time that his lips made contact with mine for sure, it wasn't just a effortless peck on my lips either but rather something that was more sensual and passionate this time round. This had got me to ponder for a split second. I simply couldn't get it off of my mind! Urgh!

Shrugging, I tried my best to get rid of the thought lingering in my head as I walked at a quicker pace towards my apartment building in sight. A hot shower didn't seem to be a bad idea. After all, I dreadfully needed to cleanse myself from his lewd touch and not to mention his taste that remained in my mouth, still.

Hurriedly, I stepped into the shower while removing my garments before sliding the glass door behind me shut. Turning on the shower head above me at full force, warm water began gushing out over me as it freely cascaded down my body. After soaking myself in the tub until I was contented, I sauntered out of the shower with my bath robe on, feeling rejuvenated and cleaned as sootiness besieged my body at the soft contact of the cotton wool. Nothing can beat the shower fresh feel indeed. It was like as if I've been purified, one way or another. Whilst putting on a blue tank top and printed denim shorts on, a reverberating ring of the doorbell greeted my ears. Hmm? Could it be Natsu at the door? Nah, the guy would just use the window to get in my apartment instead, so who could it be? I questioned myself inwardly. It was so seldom that someone other than Natsu would come over at around this time.

"Hold on, I'm coming," I called out to whoever was behind the door as I jogged down the stairs from my room.

I turned the knob of my wooden door, pulling it open before taking a glimpse outside to see who it was. To my astonishment, silver hair accompanied by a pair of bloodshot eyes that were drained of their ocean blue color greeted me. Her hair was in utter mess as she continued sniveling silently, her shoulders shuddering as she rubbed her eyes that were now filled with tears.

Oh gosh, what should I do? I've never seen her in this kind of state before. I couldn't help but cursed mutely, I couldn't possibly stand seeing my _nakama _like this! The idea of Gray screwing and then getting rid of her afterwards just made my blood boil with so much rage, I could already feel a vein pop out of my forehead. I mean, just a moment ago, I saw the guy leaving the guild hall with a bag of Jewels which must have been the rewards from sleeping with Lisanna at the party. And then the next thing once I arrived home after my oh-so perfect shower, the girl was bawling her eyes out in front of my doorstep without any of my notice. The girl doesn't deserve any of this!

I swore that Gray had legitimately moved to a segment in my diary which I'd like to call the "Hate" list. Can my impression of him get any more worst than this? That immoral scumbag, I vow that one of these days, he's going to have a taste of his own medicine. He's the lowest of the low!

"L-Lisanna? Are you… alright?" I calmly asked her as I tentatively reach my hand out to hers that was covering her teary face.

"It's alright Lisanna; it's okay now… shh… shh… Now take a deep lungful of air and breathe out slowly."

She did as told, and her sobbing finally subsided for a bit. Once she was getting composed enough for her to speak, I began again, "Are you feeling better now, Lisanna? Tell me what happened, it's getting rather cold out here so come on in." She nodded in response before taking off her high heels and walked in.

"Pardon my intrusion, Lucy…" She muttered under her shaky breath as she took a seat on one of my couches.

"It's fine really, so don't worry much about it. You're always welcomed here," I smiled while handing her a warm mug of pre-made herbal green tea. Hope it'll calm her down even more now.

"Thank you, Lucy."

"No problem, so what's the matter? Did something happen? Mira was worried sick for you; she's been looking for you all morning. You didn't come back home last night, right?" I sounded as if I'm already interrogating her, gosh. I myself needed to calm down as well.

Seeing that she wasn't going to respond to my question just yet, I quickly said, "Sorry for questioning you like that, I didn't mean to. Well, I'd better give Mira a call to say you're over at my place, nee?"

Just when I was about to give Mira a teleportation call, Lisanna called out to me.

"Matte, Lucy-san. Please… here me out first, I'll tell you what happened…"

Her blue eyes were in a downcast as she made an ambiguous recount of what had happened at the night of the party just yesterday evening at the guild. I wasn't even taken by surprise that Gray had somehow managed to get in her pants that night. Her eyes softened upon telling me how Gray had made a move on her. Knowing how the man-whores work, they'd do anything just to get in one's pants. Realizing that her eyes were staring to water as she continued on with her recount, I pulled her into one of those girly hugs as she began breaking into irrepressible whimpers in my arms as tears streamed down her cheeks and seeped into her velvet dress. She was weeping her heart out; I've never seen her so dejected before, ever. The poor girl… seeing her so vulnerable like this just saddened my insides. I wasn't even fuming anymore, just rather disheartening.

"It's okay. I understand, you don't have to continue any further."

I comforted her, stroking the back of her head relaxingly. It was after a while and so she had dozed off into a deep sleep in my arms. Laying her on my couch, I brought down some pillows and blankets from my room for her after which I made a call to Mira, informing her that Lisanna was all out of harm's way and that she had spent the night over that my place instead. I hated lying to Mira but I couldn't possibly tell her elder sister that she had slept with Gray?

This was for the best, or so I thought it'd be anyway…

* * *

Gray's POV:

"Hnn? So she left already I suppose?" I thought out loud upon entering my apartment which was now all cleaned up? Wait, what? I was pretty certain that the last time I left this place; it was in a complete untidiness? Furthermore, it's not like I hired a personal maid or anything. Although, I'd like to have one, well, may be in the near future?

Then could it be that Lisanna tidied up this whole place for me? Placing my bag of Jewels on the dining table, I realized that there was a piece of not far away. Picking it up, it reads; _I'm sorry and thank you –L _

Tch. Women. I can never understand their judgment or are they just fools that are blinded by what they call love or are they just craving to get into a guy's pants. Overall, I just don't get them. If you'd ask me, I was the one using her all the way and yet she cleaned up my place furthermore, leaving a memo behind which made no sense whatsoever. Whatever, I could really care less about the girl even though she's from the same guild. Crumbling the note, balling it in my fist, I simply just discarded the thing. It held nothing of unimportance to me besides. Love will always betray you in the end anyway. Sigh, what am I babbling about in my head anyway. Love is such a dim-witted thing, and obviously my logic is that you don't need to have something like love to have sex. The emotion would just get in the way.

What a drag, Lisanna's probably somewhere crying right now knowing the girl since childhood days. Sure I did succeed in sleeping with her and get what I wanted but part of me wasn't very pleased with the outcome. And I wonder why? My mind was filled with more thoughts than usual which were kind of rare since I could care less about things like these. I needed to get my mind out of things for a while and I know just the place to be tonight.

_To be continued~_

* * *

Author's note!

I know this chapter is rather short but please bear with me for a while. Next chapter is going to be longer and exciting so please stay tuned for more! And do Favorite/Follow/ Review this story if you liked it so far! Do give me suggestions to improve my writing skills and pairings too! Can we get at least 25 reviews before the next chapter is up? Aye!


	5. Chapter 5: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED

CHAPTER FIVE: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED

* * *

Gray's POV:

It was 9:30 in the evening when I finally decided to get my indolent bum up and also to get myself ready to hit the clubs tonight. Like I said before, I absolutely cannot go without partying, after all it being my number one source for distractions since I needed to get my mind off of unnecessary things anyway and what better remedy than for me to go clubbing and getting laid? Getting a one night only was without a doubt normal to me I'd say plus it was certain that Loke would turn up at the night club as well. Every single night without fail, the guy would be spending his time hitting on any girls that suited his taste- hot chicks. And so on, you can guess where that'll lead to, yes, casual sex unquestionably.

Although, I'm not as into it as Loke is but it's either a game or a form of entertainment for me and certainly it worked like magic every single damn time.

Putting on a long sleeved gray sweater and a black leather jacket together with a pair of jeans which matched perfectly with my top. I put on my shades and was ready to hit the road with my bike.

Fifteen minutes into the ride and I could already see neon lights flickering the club's sign and motto "No pressure, no pleasure" as I pulled over my bike to their nearby parking lot while removing my helmet in the process. As usual, since it being a Friday night, many other vehicles were seen to have filled the parking area.

The club was well-known for its strong alcoholic drinks and beverages which comprised of various shots such as the Devil's Prada shot that leaves you intoxicated just by consuming it only once. (Even Cana wasn't able to handle it either) Also, the club was popular due to the fact that it has 'make-out' lounges that were situated at the back of the club which by the way was only available for usual clubbers like myself, Loke and of course Jellal. You could say that this was our secret spot we'd like to hang out and have a couple of drinks together. It was definitely a concession I couldn't go without.

Ruffling my now messy hair, I pulled out the engine key and got off my bike at the same time fixing my crooked jacket along the way towards the club where I could already hear dub step track mixes blaring from the building that was packed with people. I smirked to myself upon reaching the entrance before pushing it open as rainbow disco lights greeted my eyes, my senses tingling. I sure as hell would be enjoying myself tonight.

As usual, the dance floor was filled with people danci- no wait or should I say grinding onto each other seductively to the upbeat tempo of the song being played. As soon as I got used to the atmosphere of the club, I made my way through the massive crowds of people. Ugh, I never liked this feeling of sweaty bodies rubbing against one another. After getting myself seated on one of the bar stool, the next thing I felt was an arm being thrown around my shoulders from behind.

"Yo." It was Jellal as he took the seat that was beside me, ordering a drink from the counter as well.

"What's up, Jellal? What brings you here?" I couldn't help but ask since he hasn't been here for awhile now but I might have an idea for his reasons as to why.

"Same old, really. I was stopping by is all?" he replied.

Well, if there was one thing I knew about this guy was that he's practically the worst liar on the planet if not THE most horrible liar on the planet. None of us guys ever just 'stop by' a club like this, Jellal I swear you could come up with something better than that.

"…"

"Okay, fine Gray. I just needed to clear my head. There's nothing bad about that, right?" he said as he took a mouthful from his beer, before gulping it down.

"And?" I persisted.

"And I did the deed last night w-with… Erza. I-"he stopped half way, giving me a somewhat confused or rather a guilty look at that.

I had nearly choked on my own drink upon hearing _that _ridiculous sentence of his. What the fuck did he just say?! Jellal did… what to Erza? I knew the two of them had a 'thing' going in the past and it's kind of thorny right now but who on Earth would have thought that Jellal would screw his ex girlfriend again? Furthermore, they did it just the night before? Well, looks like I wasn't the only who had plenty of fun last night huh? I thought mentally.

"Hnn. Trust me when I say this but I wasn't expecting that from you at all, Jellal" I told him.

"Neither am I, Gray. I didn't know what I was doing and then I was just caught in the moment you kn-"

"Jellal, do you regret it?" I asked him, cutting him off through his explanations.

"Yes and no." he muttered under his breath.

"Yes, because I knew we weren't even together anymore and it might have been a mistake last night and no because part of me still… has a thing for her. It felt great." he confessed.

"God, Jellal. I don't exactly know what happened when the two of you split up but know this, don't hurt the girl anymore. I think she's been through enough if you know what I mean. She can change you, Jellal. Don't break her." I said, giving my best advice possible.

To be honest, that was the least I could do for Jellal for the time being, well having _my_ own problems at hand, I cannot get myself too involved with their much complicated relationship right now when I'm still having my own issues here and there.

"Thanks, Gray. I hope I know what's best for Erza. Loke is in the back by the way, says he wants to talk to you."

"You mean our usual lounge?" I asked just to make sure and he nodded.

"Jellal, just don't do anything stupid okay?" I added in one last sentence before giving the guy a slight hand gesture as I faded into the crowd of people.

Well, this isn't all that surprising of a sight to see from Loke at our longue. He had two girls that were beside him with both his arms around their shoulders and furthermore, he was lip locked with one of them, wasting no time at all while he was at it. Moving his hand down the blonde girl's waist, she gave a pleasurable moan while kissing Loke and I could barely see their tongue movement from where I was standing, leaning against the door. I watched as she was already grinding his manhood, ready to rip his jacket off him while pressing their bodies together. And as for the other girl? Heck, she was already eyeing me with much flirtatiousness from her seat beside him. I could've sworn Loke was oblivious to my presence in the lounge while he was busy sucking the girl's face. I've known the guy the longest and he is still the same Loke as always- surrounded by girls for sure.

Slowly he trailed his hand up her cropped top but before they could reach their destination, I cleared my throat audible enough for them to get the message. "Ehem." I coughed and without delay the blond shot herself up from Loke's lap, fixing her short see- through skirt in the process. Her face still flustered.

"Why do you always have to interrupt me, Gray?" he pouted.

"Hnn, it's not my problem. May be you should get yourself a proper girlfriend, about time right?" I teased him, as I took the vacant seat on the other side of the longue.

"Very funny, Gray. Love your sense of humor," He said with much sarcasm in his voice. "Well, you could say so yourself about having a _proper_ relationship."

"Hnn, alright then maybe I should get one." I joked.

See this is why I love hanging around here not only because of the undivided attention from girls roughly my age but also with these fellas. They're able to get my mind off things you know one of which includes _that._

"Anyway, why does your hair smell like strawberries anyway? That's rather strange, don't tell me you've turned into some pussy," I asked, and I could see the girls giggling silently away at my comment.

"Oh please, Gray. It was a long story." He sighed.

I managed to get out a laugh or two out of that because he always says that whenever he got rejected by a girl. I guess some things are nevertheless the same, unchanging.

"So who was it this time, huh?"

"Luce" he quietly mumbled to himself.

"Say what, Loke? I didn't catch that name right."

"I said Lucy! Damn you, bastard." Cursing, Loke shot me a glare.

"I was just messing with you, damn it haha."

"How did it happen?" I asked, wanting to know more.

"Basically, ikissedheronthelips ((I kissed her on the lips*)) and she dumped strawberry shake all over me. Hence, the fruity scent." He quickly gushed out his words as he vaguely told me what happened. Clearly he was displeased with what happened earlier as anger began to fill his voice.

"Hmm, okay. Do you like her? Luce I mean," I questioned him with a smirk.

"Nope, not one bit I'd say. Why would I like her? She's a Celestial mage and I disgust them so much," Loke reasoned coolly. Oh my and here I thought he always had a thing for that blond mage even though he doesn't admit it. Well, guess I was wrong?

"All I did was to try and hit on her but it obviously failed so I could say that she pretty much turns me off." He continued. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something. Its favor I'd like to ask you actually."

"What is it?"

"Well, could we do another bet again?" he asked me seriously.

"I don't know, Loke. After that Lisanna bet, I'm just not in the mood at the moment." I mean you can't blame me for not feeling too good about it right? I mean I did do the deed with the girl. I thought Loke gimme a break.

"Will you hear me out first?" and I nodded in reply.

"I want a payback for my humiliation at the guild today. I can't stop thinking what how it would ruin my image and reputation around here so please, Gray. I'll make this the last bet you'll _ever_ do." He pleaded me; desperation was heard from his tone as he emphasized on the word.

"So what do you want me to do, Loke?" I asked, raising a brow.

"It's the same old routine, pal. Make her fall for you; sleep with her then dump her. That's what we always do or have you forgotten, Gray?" Loke chuckled before giving the blonde girl a peck on the cheek and he blushed at the contact.

"What's in it for me, Loke? Or have _you_ forgotten about it?" now I was the one who's smirking.

"Five hundred thousand (500 000)jewels." He simple stated the reward, "together with two exclusive tickets to Akane Resort and Spa. Rest assured Gray, all these will be yours if you win the bet and if five hundred thousand isn't enough I'll even raise it up to a million. It'll help you with that _issue_ you've been facing for past five years. Hitting three birds with one stone I'd say."

"Hnn, three birds you say?" asking as I leaned back to the sofa.

"Yeah, one you get to sleep with a chick. Two, you get the reward then three; you'll be problem free afterwards. Don't fret, she'll get over it eventually, you know what I mean Gray." This guy sure can convince people huh, I thought wordlessly.

"Now you're talkin', Loke."

"So challenge accepted, Mr Player of the guild?" he asked reaching out a hand towards me.

"Challenge accepted."

As I grabbed his hand, taking a firm shake he leaned in and muttered a word of thanks. Heh, if anything, I should be the one thanking Loke instead but anyway, my last and final bet is on its way.

_To be continued~_

* * *

Author's note!

And ONE NIGHT is officially off from hiatus which means weekly updates are back on! It's been a while hasn't it guys? GOMEN NEE! but i missed all of you and i really appreciate all the love and support that has been given to this fic so far! **muacks* Well what do you guys think of this do drop a review giving me suggestions and pairings too!;) To be honest, i really enjoyed writing each of the characters' POV more than the normal POV, what do you think? haha See you again!


End file.
